


Rescued

by miera



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generic "Jack is in a bad spot and trying to get out of it" ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for havocthecat.

Daniel had been fussing with the control panel on the solid metal door for a couple of minutes when he gave up and shook his head in defeat. "If Sam was here..." he said and Jack just nodded.

If Carter was here, they'd be out of the cell by now. Never mind that this was an alien technology Jack was pretty sure they'd never seen before. It would've been rolling over and playing dead for Carter within a few minutes and they'd be well on their way to escaping this hellhole already.

Although, given what their captors had insinuated about what was coming later, Jack felt a tiny bit of relief that Carter wasn't here. This wasn't going to be some overdressed pompous jackass pontificating about how he was pure evil and they would die slowly. It was going to be brutal and ugly.

The relief was tinged with a lot of guilt because he knew if Carter ever knew that he for even half a second had thought of her as someone to be sheltered from anything, she'd rip his lungs out with her bare hands. Possibly literally. Sam Carter was a one woman rebellion against the idea that scientists were wimps. Even Teal'c was a little intimidated by her.

And Jack didn't flinch at sending Carter into harm's way. He'd done it before, he'd do it again. She could handle it. 

And for the record, he didn't really want Daniel in this mess either. He'd prefer his own ass to not be here too, if he could have everything. He plain old just wanted out of here already.

The door hummed like it was opening and Jack tapped Daniel's arm and they both stood on opposite sites of the cell door. It was a useless gesture, given the weapons their captors had been holding earlier, but Jack was damn sure not going to just give up without a fight. 

The door scraped open, which was weird, and nobody came in right away. Then, a split second before he jumped, Jack spotted the muzzle of a familiar-looking weapon. "Carter?"

Sam Carter stood in the doorway. The hallway behind them was blackened with signs of explosions and half the lights were out. At the far end, Jack saw Teal'c standing guard over a pile of bodies.

There wasn't much time for niceties. "Sir, thank God! Come on." She handed him her pistol and gestured for them to proceed her down the hall. Daniel ducked out the door and Jack followed, trusting Carter to get their six as they made good the escape.


End file.
